


touch my body

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, lotsa cussing but what's new, side dish woogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"--also screamed and stumbled back and fell, knocking down the rack and I would've laughed at his misfortune in life if it weren't for the fact that he was an absolute asshole pervert who harassed me at H&M. In a public place! Can you believe that?" Sungyeol finishes his side with a little huff and Myungsoo is upset, his eyebrows crinkling because the other guy is making it seem like he was some public offender even though it was just a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch my body

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> One time at h&m I thought a guy was a mannequin so I started feeling the material of its coat and I screamed when he moved and we were both really freaked out. au

 

_1:55 p.m._

 

"I don't need new clothes." Myungsoo whines as Woohyun drags him to H&M. Woohyun's been extremely annoying today (well to be honest he's annoying everyday, and if Woohyun wasn't his older brother's boyfriend then he wouldn't have put up with his whining ass). Myungsoo just woke up from his eighteen hour sleep because he was up for 48 hours prior (his job as a call center agent is going to kill him, but it pays well so he might as well die filthy rich and on top of his bed covered in money) when Woohyun decided that he has had enough of Myungsoo's ever growing collection of black shirts and those _fugly ass plaid shirts that came in different colors of the rainbow_ (Nam Woohyun, 2016, verbatim) _._ So here he is an hour later, groggy and grumpy and half dragged by Woohyun to add some style and impact. Sometimes he regret his life choices.

"But you do need new clothes. I can't let other people see you like _that._ " Woohyun says as he gives Myungsoo a look over. Myungsoo's wearing a black shirt, with a black jacket, and black pants, along with a black cap. "You're like a walking black hole." Woohyun adds.

"But nothing's wrong with my clothes though? Black never goes out of style, and my plaid shirts are acceptable." he defends himself and his fashion choices that Woohyun shouldn't belittle just because he's friends with some fashion designer who won on Project Runway (Kibum, was it?).

"Yeah honey it doesn't, but if you wear way too much black, like 10 times a day, I heard it makes you have hallucinations, messing up your head and it makes you cray cray. Your plaid shirts make people sick. I mean there are some acceptable plaid shirts, but your shirts are an abomination to mankind."

"Now you're just lying hyung, I don't think that's true."

"It's a well known fact, that's why we're going to turn your wardrobe upside down, or at least add some variety to it." Woohyun flips his imaginary long black hair and says it like he's some fairy godmother.

"I'm not spending any money for this."

"I knew you'd say that, that's why I took Sunggyu's black card." the small black haired male smiles at him way too brightly, eyes crinkling, flashing out a black card and waving it in front of his face. Sunggyu is going to lose his shit, but maybe he'll also use this as an opportunity to win some sex with Woohyun. Myungsoo almost throws up at the thought. He hates the fact that he knows his brother so well to be even able to predict this. He needs more people in his life.

Myungsoo gasps in horror as Woohyun shoves a pink polo shirt in his hands, eyes twinkling and face lit in delight.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing pink hyung."

 

* * *

 

_2:55 p.m._

 

An hour later and Myungsoo feels as if he's been to hell back and forth. Woohyun has managed to make him fit clothes that are totally out of his style _("This doesn't even cover anything in my chest and back!", "No, I'm never going to wear floral hyung--even if its for you and my brother's wedding", "This is pink and yellow, I'm going to combust")_ or too tight for him _("I can't close my legs in this one", "I think my dick is choking")_ and now he just feels like going home. They're nowhere near finishing this shit because Woohyun is real set on giving him some extreme clothing makeover. It's like some sick fashion obsession.

He feels his stomach rumbling now and he regrets not eating with Woohyun first. He hasn't eaten anything decent for more than 72 hours now, and the last thing he ate was a store bought onigiri that honestly tasted like soggy tissue paper, and that meal was like before he went on his eighteen hour sleep journey. He feels like dying.

They're now in the coats section because Woohyun says he's going to get rid of his one and only coat _("That shit looks ancient, they need to go before they run away from you")_ with something new. He doesn't get it, how Woohyun makes it seem like he has the most horrible fashion sense in the entire world. He's pretty sure he's seen worse clothes than the ones he own, like Sunggyu's french fries sweatshirt, and Howon's leopard print tracksuit. He thinks he dresses pretty well compared to them. Black is classy and chic, timeless and suitable for anything. His plaid shirts are pretty cool and it suits him well. He doesn't get it, why Woohyun's super fussing over him, like how a mom would to his baby son.

"Hyung, why are you even so concerned about my clothes? I actually like what I own and wear and you know it." he says to Woohyun, who is currently sifting through a rack of printed coats.

"You may like it, but your older brother kind of doesn't."

"Sunggyu hyung?"

"Why, do you have another older brother?"

"No no, I mean why doesn't he like my clothes? He's not the type to criticize my fashion sense because he kind of lacks it too, if it weren't for you salvaging his wardrobe."

"He's concerned."

"About what?"

"That you don't have anything in your love life going on. Keeps on rambling about how you're already 25 but you're not dating any girl, or guy for that matter. Blames it on your dark clothing and stuff, says it wards off people. You know he believes in those voodoo spirits witchcraft things. He concludes that you need to brighten up or something, that's why I dragged you here so he can stop complaining about your sad ass to me." Woohyun explains and it makes sense to Myungsoo. His brother may look all grumpy and 'i don't give a shit about you' outside but he's actually caring and concerned on the inside.

"My ass is not sad, it's actually perky."

"Said who?"

"Said me."

"Nice try, you need glasses to see clearly."

Woohyun stops talking to him because the older male is now focused on finding the most perfect coat for Myungsoo, and Myungsoo sighs while blinking tiredly. He needs to go back to work in a few hours, he needs more energy to be able to stay alive.

He wanders for a bit, looking at some of the items. He passes by this particular coat and it caught his eye. It's on a mannequin, and he can only see the back part but he finds the design interesting and it's something that he'd wear. It's color black, long, and has this intricate latch thing at the back. He approaches the mannequin and runs his fingers on the back of the coat, feeling the material. He travels all over the garment. It's actually nice, and he's about to look for the price tag when the mannequin _fucking moves and turns around._

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!"

"FUCK!"

Myungsoo freaks out and falls flat on his butt.

 

* * *

 

_3:15 p.m._

 

"So tell me what happened." the store manager asks. His name is Sungjong and he's sitting behind this desk that screams _'I'm the boss here!'_ in Myungsoo's face. Myungsoo's sitting in front of the manager, and across the room Woohyun is standing, leaning against the wall, with amusement and curiosity laced in his little face. Then sitting across him, there's the tall and pale mannequin guy with the nice coat from earlier. His name is Sungyeol, he said so when Sungjong asked him. He's handsome and attractive even though his face is sporting a scowl exclusively for Myungsoo, hair brushed up and Myungsoo spots a bit of eyeliner there. ( _Is this place an oven or what because why is he so_ _smoking hot.)_

"You first." the manager gestures his hand towards Myungsoo and he perks up.

"I was shopping with my brother's boyfriend--" he points Woohyun at the corner and he makes a little wave with his tiny hands. The manager nods. "--and I'm looking around at the coats section when I saw this mannequin with this coat--"

"Clearly, I'm not a mannequin--" Sungyeol cuts him off and he briefly squints at him.

"--and I thought that it looked just my style so I went for it and started inspecting the material--"

"You were feeling me up you perv!" Sungyeol interjects again and the manager sighs in disbelief.

"--and I swear to God that I didn't know that he was alive I thought he was a goddamn mannequin since his back was facing me and he wasn't moving and he was standing beside a rack--"

"What kind of logic is that!"

"--and when he moved I was so shocked so I screamed, and fell on my butt."

"Also you managed to knock out a whole rack down, which is quite impressive if it weren't disrupting the store or scaring some of the customers away." the manager says, obviously displeased and he turns his head at mannequin guy, Sungyeol.

"Now, what's your side?" Sungjong asks.

"Oh I was just shopping for clothes, like a normal person would, and I stopped at the coats section for a bit to reply to this friend of mine who kept texting. Then suddenly something was feeling me up, fingers running over my back so I screamed, it's natural instinct to scream don't look at me like that--I screamed, and then this guy--" Sungyeol points at Myungsoo with his index finger _(damn his finger is so long)_ "--also screamed and stumbled back and fell, knocking down the rack and I would've laughed at his misfortune in life if it weren't for the fact that he was an absolute asshole pervert who harassed me at H &M. In a public place! Can you believe that?" Sungyeol finishes his side with a little huff and Myungsoo is upset, his eyebrows crinkling because the other guy is making it seem like he was some public offender even though it was just a misunderstanding.

"No no no no, I did not harass you. I told you I was just feeling the material of the coat."

"Such lies! What is this, the early 1900s? You think I'd fall for that?"

"Okay fine I'm sorry! If that's what you wanted to hear!"

"It sounds so forced and angry, I don't like it."

"Why are you so demanding!?"

"Gentlemen, can you both please shut up." Sungjong steps in, planting his right hand in the table with a firm thud. Myungsoo looks at him like a deer in the headlights and he realizes Sungyeol must have been too. Woohyun is chuckling at the scene, phone recording everything and Myungsoo shoots a dirty look at him, Woohyun mouthing a 'what?'. Sungyeol has his arms crossed, staring daggers at Myungsoo.

"There, nice, quiet. Now that I've had both sides of the story, I think I should say that it is up to the two of you to reconcile and clear up these misunderstandings. I'm having the staff fix the rack and set the clothes back up again. Luckily none are damaged, and you won't have to pay for clothes you aren't intending to buy." the manager shoots Myungsoo a look this time, stoic.

"But I'll probably have to ban both of you from this branch of H&M."

"WHAT?"

 

* * *

 

_3:50 p.m._

 

"Hey man, I'm not really an asshole. Sorry for screaming at you earlier." Myungsoo says to Sungyeol as the taller man sips his Americano, their bags at the bottom of the table. They're at Starbucks now, settling for coffee as compensation after they were kicked out of H&M by the store manager. He's surprised Sungyeol actually agreed to it, not screaming at him or something. Woohyun had to leave them because Sunggyu called and was being a demanding boyfriend. Woohyun can't say no, so he leaves, along with the video of the argument earlier which is obviously going to be used as blackmail material against him.

"That's okay. It was just a misunderstanding on both parties, and I tend to overreact most of the time. Unless, you actually intended to cope a feel at me." Sungyeol raises an eyebrow which makes Myungsoo shake his head immediately.

"No no no I swear I just thought your coat was nice and I wanted to see up close."

Sungyeol chuckles as he sips his coffee again. Myungsoo is playing with his straw (he got himself a frappucino) and there is glazed waffles and cheesecake in front of them. Myungsoo observes Sungyeol and actually finds the other kind of endearing, now that they've cleared up the mess and all.

"This is a really unorthodox first class 'when strangers meet' scenario." Sungyeol says as he props his chin on both of his hands on top of the table, looking at Myungsoo.

"Yeah, it actually is." and Myungsoo laughs, dimpling and teeth and crinkling eyes and all that. Sungyeol laughs along with him, comfortable and friendly.

"I'm Lee Sungyeol though, in case you were about to ask. 26, single, kind of gay if you don't mind."

"I wasn't going to ask but okay. I'm Kim Myungsoo. 25, single, and no I don't mind."

"This is so awkward."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm saying I'm never shopping at H&M again. I'm going to be a Forever 21 enthusiast now, or Uniqlo."

"But Forever 21 only sells women's clothing?"

"Have you been living under a rock, no! Come on, after this coffee I'm dragging you there."

"No you're not. I just met you today. I shouldn't go and talk to strangers, more or less come with them."

"I don't think I'm under the strangers category. You know my name, and you already know how my back feels like after running your hands all over it."

"You make me sound like a pervert. I'm sad." 

"You want me to pat your back for that or run my hands all over it too? Hey! Maybe we can do that in Forever 21!"

"No! We're not doing that."

"Who says you have a say in this, I'm going to run my hands all over your back too and you won't be able to stop me. It's makes this whole thing fair."

"And you say I'm the pervert."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I snatched this title from Mariah Carey. I hope you leave kudos/comments on your way out /flashes finger hearts/ I hope y'all liked this fill! :>


End file.
